


You're Awful I Love You

by ZCFilorux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After care, BDSM, Bondage, Impact Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCFilorux/pseuds/ZCFilorux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wakes up to a surprise, a beating which he begrudgingly accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Awful I Love You

It was difficult to yawn when Dave woke up that day. It was difficult, because he had a wash cloth balled up and shoved in his mouth. Reaching to remove the wash cloth was also difficult because he also had his hands bound up above his head with zip-ties. Feeling the plastic against his wrist Dave scowled around the cloth in his mouth before looking down to inspect the rest of his body. Yes, he was indeed as naked as the day he was born, and his ankles were also wrapped in zip-ties. Motherfucker.

That was probably who did this too. That motherfucker. Gamzee. He knew Gamzee preferred pervertables, normal mundane objects that he could convert into items used for his pleasures. The ties and the wash cloth had Gamzee written all over it. That and the fact that the room he had woken up in belonged to Gamzee... It was easy enough to tell, even when the only light was coming through blind hidden windows. There was a large black X shaped cross hooked up to the far wall, a large black X shaped cross that Dave knew very well, and the entire room smelled of pot... This observation was also coupled with the info that he had spent the night at Gamzee's place, and was sleeping with lanky clown arms draped over him just a few hours ago.

Knowing there wasn't much point in struggling Dave decided to wait for his captor to make an appearance. It only took a few minutes of waiting before Gamzee slammed the bedroom door wide open. "Well bless my motherfucking heart motherfucker, you're awake!" Very astute of you Gamzee, very astute. Dave rolled his eyes but soon winced as Gamzee flicked the lights on. "Perfect timing too, I was getting fucking antsy with all that damn waiting I was doing. Damn manic up in this bitch, because hell was I excited for today!" A lazy tooth bearing grin spread Gamzee's lips wide as he walked up to the bed, looking Dave over with half lidded eyes.

"Because today, motherfucker, is when I give you my one hundred and tenth percents. Gonna make you scream, give you reminders that'll last you for days." He dragged a hand down Dave's chest, sliding it down to his hip before giving the flesh a squeeze that made Dave shiver. "Could've just asked ya sure but where's the fun in that? Besides, I know for a motherfucking fact that you like it better this way." Well that was all good and true, Dave would have never admitted how much he really was enjoying this. Gamzee was smart though, and after figuring out how much of a brat and a pain slut Dave was, well, it was easy to figure that he'd enjoy some surprises here and there.

Pulling out a pocket knife Gamzee cut Dave's ankles free, which might have been a mistake considering the first thing Dave did was kick Gamzee in the face. Well, he tried to at least, his aim was off, for some odd reason, and Dave only managed to land a shoulder hit, but the sentiment was still there. Shoving the knife away Gamzee snickered, grabbing onto Dave's foot. "Now you KNOW that ain't a good motherfucking idea bro. Gonna make you pay for that one later, but let's just get ya settled on the cross for now, unless, you want me to just flip you over right here and now and get too it." Dave grimaced as best he could at the idea. "That's what I thought, now come on get to your feet."

Complying, Dave was soon lead over to the large wooden cross on the wall. Pulling out the same pocket knife Gamzee smiled, dragging the edge of the blade up Dave's ass. "Nice view you got there bitch," he snickered before cutting the ties on Dave's wrists. Shooting Gamzee a quick glare Dave gnawed down on the cloth in his mouth. There was SO much he wanted to say to this prick, so very much.

Gamzee just grinned back, taking Dave's newly freed hands and some new usable zip-ties to bind the blond's wrists to the cross. "There, all nice and tight," Gamzee cooed, reaching up to pull the wash cloth from Dave's mouth. "How you feeling motherfucker?"

"Fuck you shitface."

"That's what I like to hear." Gamzee's grin seemed to grow as he was insulted. "Now let's get down to business."

Stepping away from Dave and to the foot of his bed, Gamzee knelt down in front of the large chest he had placed there. Opening it up he revealed a plethora of toys, most of them pervertables. Some of them though, were finely crafted paddles and a pair of leather floggers. For now though, he pulled out a wooden spoon with a long handle. “Time to cook up some fun.”

Dave knew exactly what that particular horrible pun meant. He didn't have to look to know what was in Gamzee's hand when he walked back over. What he wasn't excpecting though what the other's hand to smack down harshly on his left asscheek. It didn't pull away either, instead Gamzee just dug his nails into the flesh, causing Dave to hiss. “Fucker!”

“Just making sure you're still with me Dave,” Gamzee chuckled out, not having expected a single peep from the blond until they were in the throw of things. “Now let's get you warmed up.”

Dave grunted in response before Gamzee began rapidly smacking him with the back of the spoon. Nothing too hard, but just hard enough to bring the blood to the skin, giving his back and ass a nice red coloring to them. “Looking hot already motherfucker,” Gamzee teased before licking his hand and grabbing onto the same cheek he had assulted before. Dave's toes curled as the cold moist palm met his heated skin.

“Did you really have to fucking lick it?”

“'Course I did motherfucker, if I didn't then this wouldn't sting as much.” With that he lifted his hand from Dave's rump before giving it a swift swat. This elicited a yelp from Dave that turned Gamzee's grin wicked. “Liked that huh?” He gave another bare handed smack. This one only got a grunt, Dave knew what was coming that time... “Well shit you're no fun,” Gamzee huffed before letting his grin return. “But I can fix that.”

Stepping back to the toy box Gamzee rummaged around until he found a rubber spatula. “This will do just fine,” he said contently, running the spatula over his palm. Returning to Dave's side he brushed the spatula over his back, letting him feel the cool rubber against his inflamed skin. “Like that?” Before Dave could respond he smacked him with the spatula, the hard rubber slapping against his bare back causing Dave to shout. “Good.”

Gamzee's hits were more deliberate now, there was more power behind them, and the harder the hit the more vocal Dave was. “Fuck!” A particularly sharp hit stung through his entire thigh, having snagged that sweet spot where the leg and the ass meat.

“Fuck is not a safe word Dave,” Gamzee reminded before hitting the sweet spot on the other leg.

“Shit shit SHIT!!”

“Shit ain't a safeword either bro.”

“I fucking know that you ass!” Dave snapped out. This was a bad idea.

“What did you call me motherfucker?”

“I called you an ass.”

“Tut tut, you know what hapens to name callers. “ Gamzee left to the toy chest, picking out his floggers this time, only to crack the leather of one behind Dave. “They get punished.”

The hair on the back of Dave's neck stood up when he heard the crack, knowing what was coming. Gamzee twirled the floggers round with his wrists before making identical smacks up Dave's ass and then down his back. Dave took a sharp inhale before Gamzee's hits with the floggers became more rythmic. The thud of the heavy hits caused Dave to exhale that breath he didn't know he was holding. His shoulders relaxed, only to flinch as Gamzee whipped the tails of the flogger at Dave's sweet spot.  
“Fucker!”

“Just making sure you're still with me motherfucker,” Gamzee laughed. He followed up with a similar hit to the opposing thigh, didn't want it to be left out after all. This caused Dave to shout out again, his fingers and toes curling as he stared forward at the cross. Damn that felt good. So fucking good, and he couldn't help but hate Gamzee a bit for it. Nobody so insufferable should make him feel that amazing. Unfortunately for Dave, Gamzee did.

Speaking of Gamzee, he had slipped away to the toy chest again, retreiving a hard industrial fly swatter to return with. He didn't even warn Dave with a warning smack this time, aiming for the kill when he slapped the swatter to the blond's ass.  
“MotherFUCKER!”

“What was that?” He smacked again.

“FUCK!!”

Another series of hard and speedy smacks caused a slew of screams and shouts to spew from Dave's lips. Quickly discarding the toy Gamzee smiled, standing behind Dave and leaning in against him. “Time for that final ten percent motherfucker,” he whispered, rubbing his hand over Dave's now bruised behind. He dug his fingernails in, evoking a shuddering exhale from Dave, before pulling away.

He returned with the wooden spoon he had used at the beginning, but this time, intent on using the other end. He began with a some steady swats to the back before making quick, hard, cracks against Dave's rump. A few yelps and a string of swears were educed before Gamzee went in for the kill, a hard solid strike against Dave's inner thigh, followed by another on the mirroring thigh. Dave screamed, his head rolling back against his neck as his fingernails dug into the cross, toes jamming in against the carpet.

“Perfect,” Gamzee crooned. His grin turned into a pleased smile, tossing the spoon to the ground as he pulled out his pocket knife again. “Now let's let those bruised bloom.” He cut Dave free and guided him back to the bed, grinning as Dave laid down gingerly. Now it was time for some after care.

Gamzee gathered up a bottle of aloe based lotion, squirting some into his hand before nudging Dave to roll from his side to his stomach. The blond complied and soon Gamzee was rubbing the lotion in against the battered and bruised skin. Dave sighed into the pillow, the aloe cooling his back. This was his favorite part, getting pampered after a beating. Gamzee continued to rub gently, until all of the lotion was massaged into the skin.

Smiling he trailed his hand down the slope of Dave's back to his ass, giving the tender rump a gentle squeeze before lying down. “Gonna have to take some pictures motherfucker, you look gorgeous.”

“After that I better look fucking amazing you little shit,” Dave grumbled before turning his head to look to Gamzee. ... “Thanks.”

“Any time, motherfucker.”


End file.
